


By The Light Of The Moon

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Awesome Molly Hooper, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Molly, Werewolf Sherlock, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Sherlock has a revelation that tonight is the night of not only the first full moon since being deeply scratched by a supernatural beast, but a blue moon. He wonders what will happen to him and battles with the rawest emotion of them all: fear of himself.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 38
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sherlolly Spooktober 2020 Challenge





	1. By The Light Of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a revelation that tonight is the night of not only the first full moon since being deeply scratched by a supernatural beast, but a blue moon. He wonders what will happen to him and battles with the rawest emotion of them all: fear of himself.

Sherlock paces around 221B with jittery nervous energy as the day fades into evening. Tonight is the next full moon. Not only a full moon, but a blue moon. A floating thought from the back of his mind finally came to the forefront and he thinks back to the nasty scratch he received while on a case just a month or so ago, and also a night of a full moon unfortunately. Remembering everything he had read online about the curse and myths, legends, and the multitude of facts regarding the transformation, he taps his fingers irritatingly on the windowpane. Of course there is doubt in the back of his mind that it may just be that- a myth, a fantasy.

He looks down at the scratch on his side, a flaring red thing on this particular night. Quite a contrast from the nights previous. It had even looked like it was healing. “Maybe it’s just infected…” Sherlock thinks to himself, trying to swallow down the fear in his throat. If there is anything Sherlock hates more than anything in the world it is lack of control over himself or situations. Hell, THIS would be the ultimate betrayal to his mind and his body. The ultimate lack of control. 

If this IS real, if it’s not a myth, not just a legend, this will change his entire life. He could go from the great detective who solves murders to the monster whom, as Donovan had stated before, was the one who put the bodies there. There would not be a thing he could do about it. He’s already infected, already changed. Tonight would be the beginning of his new secret identity. One he would loathe and that would instill fear into his own mind about who he is as a person. Would he be more aggressive, more of an arse than he already is? Would he start fights or hurt people? Would he have a thirst for blood and gore that couldn’t hope to be contained like the one whom had infected him?

These horrid thoughts run through his mind as he collapses into his leather chair and groans as he rubs his face, distraught. “I am alone”, he thinks. “Completely, utterly alone. I’ve not a clue as to how I will be or what I should do. I am lost.” Before Sherlock realizes what he is doing, sobs escape him quietly and his hands become wet with his tears.

Sherlock Holmes is afraid. No, terrified. Of himself. After all these years fighting criminals, terrorists, and worse, who the hell could have known that the absolute biggest threat to him would be himself and his lack of knowledge over the beast he has been forced to become?

Wiping his eyes, he wanders into his bedroom and sits on his mattress, unsure of himself and completely out of his depth. His face falls even further when he realizes that after everything he has gone through with Molly, and finally getting her to believe that he does in fact love her, he will have to push her away again for her own safety. There’s no way he can tell her this secret, it will hurt her. That’s one thing he vowed never to do again, was hurt her. Wrapping himself up in a blanket, he sniffles slightly as he longs to be able to share this with her, for her to save him from this as she has from death many times. Molly could always save him, always. Just not this time. Nobody could. Not from this.

Not even his big brother and all the power he possesses from the British Government could save him from this curse. He is doomed to live a life of misery, a life of secret. More so than he thought he had just as a loner genius detective.

Sherlock lies in his bed helplessly watching the daylight turn into sunset, and sunset turn into darkness. The full, blue moon will be high in the sky very soon. God only knows what will happen to him or even when. Was it when the moon crested at its peak?

Before even thinking about it, Sherlock grabs his mobile and texts Molly. No matter what happens tonight, he wants her to remain safe.

{Are you home from work? -SH}

{Yes, I just got home, why, what do you need? Xxx Molly}

He smiles fondly but sadly, realizing that she uses that question just for him, and that always warms his heart. It’s more sentimental than “What’s up”.

{Nothing, I just wanted to be sure. It’s a pretty big full moon out there, you never exactly know what beasts lurk in the shadows. -SH}

{Beasts? Have you been watching fantasy TV? LOL Xxx Molly}

{No, I just mean, I guess that I mean a lot of bad criminals tend to be out during full moons, evil nature and all I suppose. Please just promise me you’ll stay inside for the rest of the night. -SH}

{Well, usually I elect not to believe in superstition, but if you are that concerned, I’ll stay in. Are you sure you’re alright? Xxx Molly}

{Yes. I worry about you, isn’t that allowed? -SH}

{Well, yes of course but you just sound like something is on your mind. Are you really this superstitious? Xxx Molly}

{I don’t know really. Just a precaution, can’t be too careful. -SH}

{Says the man who voluntarily runs after criminals and terrorists for a living! Xxx Molly}

{When it comes to you, I meant. You…you mean a lot to me. You know that. I constantly worry about your connection to me getting you hurt or killed and I would do anything in the world to prevent that, I hope you know that Molly. -SH}

{I do know that Sherlock, and I care about you too. If something is worrying you, you should tell me. Especially if you think I could be in danger from whatever it is too. What’s wrong? I’m worried about you now. Do you need me to come over? Xxx Molly}

{No! Do not come over! Nothing is wrong. Stay home tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow most likely. Have a nice night, Molly. -SH}

{Alright…I’ll see you tomorrow <3 Xxx Molly}

Molly furrows her brow and softly bites her lower lip. He sounded like he was in trouble, but she didn’t want to interfere if he didn’t want her to. They both established boundaries when they had agreed to try to date. If Sherlock were having trouble with something and needed her, he knew that he could come to her. If he doesn’t want to come to her with an issue, that’s his choice too. She sighs and changes, then makes her dinner and puts on a movie for herself.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock finds himself walking alone in the park, not quite sure why he decided to, but the moonlight is giving him a euphoric high as it looms over his skin. He can feel himself sweating and he seems to be able to smell everything from the bus smog, the damp dirt beneath him from the rain earlier, cigarette smoke from…someone somewhere, and he can ever swear he smells lemon cleaning solution from Bart’s Morgue, even though it is miles away. “Damn...Molly must have left the little window in her office open”, he murmurs. 

He glances up at the bright, yet annoyingly distracting lamp posts that line the walkway of the park, wishing they would go out. They’re in the way of his moonlight. “My moonlight?”, he questions himself, realizing just how sweaty he is. His dark curls stick to his pale forehead and he can see a damp spot on his purple shirt where his chest is sweating. Sherlock growls to himself, a bit angry at this and walks into the adjoining woods. He doesn’t quite know why, but he lets his feet carry him, assuming his mind knows what his body is doing.

Sherlock finds himself deep enough within the woods that he can’t see the way back out, but isn’t quite bothered. He slumps down against a tree trunk, an intense pain beginning to burn through his body. Yelling out in pain, sweat drips from his head and tears squeezed from his closed eyes rush down his face. He pants hard as he only get a few seconds of reprieve from the pain after each very long wave. The crying and yelling continue for hours, the pain only getting worse and worse until he his entire body is trembling in pain and he is afraid to move a muscle.

After four hours, he’s writhing in agony on the ground. About an hour ago, his clothing had begun to burn his skin as if he were being forced into flames, so he had shed everything. In his mind he knew it was wrong, but the pain was so intense that he needed to. Being the most terrified and humiliated as he ever has been in his entire life, he curls up in the fetal position, his sweaty, ghastly pale skin against the damp ground.

Sherlock lets out a sharp gasp and a scream of intensity as he feels his body shift and hears the pop of his shoulders pull from their sockets and the crunch of his hips deforming. Every bone in his body breaks one by one slowly and excruciatingly over the course of the next half hour, eliciting the most gut-wrenching wails from him. He watches helplessly as his long fingers which are dug into the moist earth in pain, turn into gigantic paws, his entire body breaking out in thick black fur which mimics the color of his usual curls.

Moments later Sherlock tries to speak, yell, cry- anything. All that comes from him is a deep, guttural howl. In pure shock, he curls up, his tail tucked into his side. “Tail?? Oh God this is really happening, I really transformed. Oh God someone help me..” He lets out a pained canine whimper and looks around. Everything is so much more vivid in color and depth, it’s like seeing the world for the first time, even if it is just trees and brush. His hearing is about the same—it seems as if he can hear every little sound for miles if he focuses on them. Cars, people in cafés, the low hum of heaters, the beeps of hospital monitors. “Oh, Bart’s again”, he ponders as he sniffs the air, searching for that familiar scent of lemon until it reaches his nose. It almost immediately calms him, as it does in human form because it reminds him of Molly. “My Molly…my sweet, caring Molly. She would be terrified of me. I’m terrified of me. I wish she were here…”

Sherlock growls at himself and closes his eyes. “Enough. THINK, Sherlock. What am I going to do now? The hound that scratched me was killed by the police. There are no others that I know of…what if I’m the only one in London? Even if there are more, who’s to say they aren’t evil like the one who infected me? I can’t and won’t be like that. I refuse. I’m on the side of the angels…I won’t hurt anyone…” his mind races, and he is completely at a loss of what to do next. Standing up on his four paws, his tail hanging behind him, Sherlock decides that it may be best to just take a walk. It’s good that he’s a black wolf so that he can blend in with the darkness of night, but he doesn’t want to be seen near populated areas anyway.

He begins walking through the woods at first, then finds himself running as fast as he can. Adrenaline pumps through him as the trees and sky streak past him at high speed. The air whips through his thick fur as he runs with precision and profound power. For the first time in his life Sherlock feels a sense of calm and freedom in ways he had never had the pleasure to before.


	2. Where Goes His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly encounters a gigantic beast-size wolf in her yard early in the morning when she can't sleep

Sherlock eventually loses track of how long he has been running or even where he was running to, and slows down. He doesn't recognize where he is at first, so he scans his surroundings with his new, mystically detailed vision. However, his eyesight wasn't what made him realize where he was, it was his intense sense of smell. Tea with lemon, popcorn, cherry vanilla soap, the faintest hit of beef stroganoff from Angelo's...he's in Molly's back yard.

"I didn't even come here on purpose! I shouldn't be here. I /can't/ be here...", he shouts at himself internally. He estimates that it's around one or two in the morning. She'd be asleep or attempting to fall asleep anyway. Molly had told him before that she can have a bit of insomnia some nights. Before he knows what he is doing, he trots over quietly to the back of her house, peering into the lower windows. The sitting room lights are off, which means she must be in her bed. Ever so slowly moving to his left, he peeks into her bedroom window.

There she is, in her bed, covers drawn up to he shoulders, her eyes fixed on her ceiling and sparkling from the moonlight. Oh, how he wishes he were himself so he could sneak in and hold her close to him. Her smaller form fits against his side perfectly when they are together, like two pieces of an ironically simple puzzle. A wave of sadness flows through him and he lowers his head, hating this new part of himself, despite all of the sensical advantages it has.

He looks back into her window and notices her staring directly at him. A rush of panic courses through him, subsided only by a feeling of warmth, the way he always feels when she gazes at him. Gazing...yes. She was gazing at him, but why? Here he is, this huge, giant wolf beast and she's staring at him like he's an eighth world wonder. Maybe he is.

Sherlock slowly backs away from the window, realizing in the reflection that his tail was no longer dragging but upright with happiness. Before he can run away, he sees Molly bolt out of her bed and scramble to her window. "Why the hell would she come closer? What if I were any other werewolf!? She could be killed! One lunge would take out this thin window of hers!" Sherlock thinks to himself.

Despite everything inside himself telling him to stay away, to run as far from Molly as he can, he can't help but move a bit closer yet again, his snout nearly touching her window close to where her flushed face is. He looks into her eyes longingly with his big vivid ice blue ones, nearly frozen in place.

~~~~~~~

Molly freezes in place, her face close to her thin window. She can feel the chill of the air radiating off of the glass and lets out a small shudder. She almost can't believe what she is seeing. It's a gigantic wolf, the fur nearly as black as pitch darkness, with bright, slightly glowing crystal blue eyes staring back at her. The body was nearly as large as a bear, and though she can't see the paws from beneath the windowpane, she imagines they are enormous as well.

She knows in her head that she should be scared, terrified even. What appears in front of her is nothing short of beasts that you will find in shows, movies, and fantasy novels. But she isn't scared. Even under the scrutinizing gaze of this creature, her heart is not afraid. There is something strangely familiar about the wolf staring back at her. She can't quite place it, but she knows that she must find out more about it, or him...her?

Stepping away from the window, she slips her slippers on and pads down the hall to her front door, wrapping her coat around her and opening it a bit. She sees the wolf had walked to her line of sight to the front door, but is keeping its distance. Almost like he is just as unsure about her as she is of him.

Here is this gigantic beast, the size of a bear with gorgeous black fur, huge paws, and gleaming eyes you could see without even seeing his body. She wonders for a moment why the hell she would expose herself to this kind of danger, but she already knows the answer to that. Her life has become so stagnant, so repetitive, so /boring/, that a bit of adventure and fear does her some good. It's definitely getting her blood pumping. Wondering if she's actually seeing this, or dreaming, she takes a few steps closer, and the wolf reciprocates. Molly stops in her tracks again, completely unsure, knowing she must be crazy to approach an animal that can be unpredictable. Especially one that looks like it could swallow her whole.

Molly chuckles at herself, thinking of "Little Red Riding Hood". Her dad used to read that story to her when she was little. It was her favorite, but she never liked how they made the wolf the bad guy, since she loved animals. "I suppose I'm her in this situation", Molly thinks to herself, yet doesn't sway from her decision to walk a few more steps towards the creature.

The wolf moves towards her slowly and cautiously, his large paws making imprints in the moist dirt. Molly holds her breath, worried that if she so much as huffed, she would scare the animal away. She looks up and locks eyes with the -friendly?- beast. He stands nearly as tall as she is, even on all four paws. She can't believe how gorgeous the eyes are, bright and glowing, the prettiest blue she has ever seen. It reminds her of the first time she saw Sherlock—and every time after that. Beautiful blues that she has always been secretly jealous of since she's always disliked her dark brown eyes.

Molly swallows hard and very cautiously outstretches her hand to him. The wolf moves up to her just as carefully, stopping as his gigantic head brushes her hand, which ghosts over his fur between his large ears. She chews her bottom lip and she gently strokes his head. It's some of the softest fur she has ever felt in her entire life. Molly looks into the wolf's eyes again and the soft familiar realization hits her like a lightning strike. She knows this wolf. She knows the soul that lies within him. But It can't be...


	3. Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes up in Molly's home; he is in human form again and very obviously naked.

Molly tears up and let’s out a puff of breath. Her hand shakes slightly as she strokes the wolf’s soft fur and looks into its vivid blue eyes. “Sherlock…”, she murmurs shakily. “Is…is it really you? Oh God…what happened to you…?”

Molly scratches his ears gently and cradles his large head and snout, petting him. “What kind of experiment has gone wrong now, you foolish man? Is this what you were trying to warn me of? You?”

Sherlock whimpers and nuzzles her shoulder, and she wraps her arms around him, laying her cheek on his dark fur. “I know you would never hurt me, Sherlock. No matter what you are or become, you wouldn’t hurt me. Come on…let’s go inside. You may have fur, but I’m freezing.”

Sherlock whimpers and back away from her, back towards the woods. He sits and howls loudly at the moon. Molly shivers and bites her lip. “Sherlock…it’ll be alright, we can figure it out, I promise. Please come inside…I know it’s you.” She holds her hands out. “Please? We can figure this out together. Come inside…I’ll take care of you.”

Sherlock looks at her and notices her shivering, how cold she is and all just to persuade him to come with her so they can figure it out together. He howls softly and trots over to her, his tail hung low. Molly hugs him and leads him into her home, careful of his size and making sure he doesn’t knock anything over.

She closed the door and brings Sherlock into her bedroom, allowing him to jump up on her bed and curl up, whimpering. She slips her coat and slippers off and climbs under her blankets, sitting up and stroking his fur gently. “Sherlock…I know you’re scared. I’ll help you figure this out.” Molly scratches his ears, and he looks up at her. She puts her forehead on his head softly and strokes his large snout. “I’m here…I’m right here. I wish you had told me earlier on the phone...”

~~~~~~~

Sherlock looks up at her and wishes more than anything that he could speak to her, but all that comes out are whimpers. “Molly…Molly…you can always see me, of course you knew it was me, you always see me. How do you always do that? It’s incredible how you do that.”, he thinks to himself.

He crawls up closer to her side, the whole length of his gigantic fluffy wolf body as long as hers. She is shivering still, and Sherlock tries his best to use his fur to warm her up. Molly smiles softly and pets him as Sherlock lays his head on her shoulder. He nuzzles her jaw with his snout in thanks and whimpers softly. “I don’t want to hurt you…I don’t know how I’m supposed to be, how I’ll deal with this. I don’t want to drag you into it.”, he thinks. “I care about you…”

After a few moments, Molly is fast asleep and Sherlock watches over her. He only wishes that this never happened to him.

~~~~~~~

The next morning Molly stirs as the sunlight pours into her window. Realizing there is a weight on her back, she gasps and turns around. Under the blankets lies a sleeping, fully human, fully nude Sherlock Holmes. Molly slips out of bed and goes over to his side, gently caressing his dark curls away from his face, relief rushing over hers as she remembers how he was stuck as a wolf last night. “Sherlock...oh, Sherlock. Thank God.”, she murmurs.

Sherlock’s eyes flutter softly and open slowly, the familiar blue green vividness locking onto her warm cocoa brown. “M-Molly…Molly??” Sherlock sits up quickly and looks over himself. Realizing he’s naked he turns red and holds the sheet over himself. “I-…uhh...I’m sorry.”

“Shh...it’s alright. I have your spare set of clothes here, remember?” Molly can’t help but to throw her arms around him. Jumping a bit, Sherlock finally settles into her hug and does so tightly.

“Molly…”, his voice cracks a bit.

“I know, Sherlock. You must have been so terrified. How did that happen?”, she questions, pulling back to cup his face carefully.

“I...I was on a case last month…and this huge wolf attacked me and Lestrade. Greg didn’t get hurt, don’t worry, but I got scratched by its claw. I didn’t think anything of it. I’ve gotten hurt before by unlikely things and I have healed but it didn’t, and last night when there was a blue moon it became redder and angrier and I realized that contrary to…reality, there was something about me that was changing. That’s when I texted you to be careful. I found myself wandering into the woods and I transformed around midnight. Molly…it was the most painful thing I have ever been through physically. Every single bone in my body broke one by one. My skin felt like it was set on fire. The burning and the pain was absolutely unbearable and I..I thought I was dying.” His voice catches in his throat, reliving the feeling.

“God, that must have been terrible. You were all alone, Sherlock why the hell didn’t you just tell me. I would have been there I…I don’t know how I could have helped but I’m sure I could have at least made you feel less alone. I’ll be there next time. I’m assuming, going by myth that it happens every full moon, right?”

“I assume so...but I don’t know what happens between full moons. Like…my DNA is clearly a bit changed. I’ll have to do some experiments on myself.”

“Sherlock, I think you should just take it day by day and not mess anymore with your body. At least until the next time. I am assuming that the transformation will be a bit easier next time since it won’t be your first time, but obviously I can’t say that for sure either. I’m sure it will always hurt though...unfortunately. But that’s why I want to be there for you when you turn.”

“Yeah…maybe. Uhh...I should er...get dressed.”

Molly blushes deeply, realizing that Sherlock is still naked in her bed. If this were any other sort of situation this sight would be ideal. But this is definitely not a situation she ever would have thought up in a thousand years. “Right...yes, of course. Um…” She goes over and grabs his spare clothes from her bottom dresser drawer and blushes a bit at his boxers at the top of the pile. “Here you go.” I’ll go and make some breakfast for us. You like scrambled eggs, right?”

Sherlock nods shyly. “Yes, I think that will be fine. Um...thanks Molly. For everything. Also, for your confidence in this matter. I assume you’ll keep my secret.”

“Of course I will. You’re always welcome here if you need to talk too, you know that. I care about you regardless. I’ll just be in the kitchen, okay?”

“Okay.”

Molly leaves her bedroom and closes the door and Sherlock sighs a bit, dressing and looking in the mirror. His feelings for Molly had grown significantly over the course of the last few months, since Sherrinford and his self-realization that he did, in fact, love her.

What was he to do now? How could Molly love a man like him the way he was before, never mind a man who is now half werewolf? Even the thought of it makes him uneasy as he fixes his untamed curls. Molly deserves better. The only problem with that is that she never cared, for her, it was always him; and Sherlock knows in his heart that for him, it will always be her. No matter how scared he is to fully commit to that fact.


	4. Genetic and Chemical Defects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly have an intimate conversation, and Sherlock goes into his Mind Palace to try and figure things out. Not only does he have a genetic defect, but he has a chemical defect now too.

Sherlock sits down on the sofa with his plate of eggs, next to Molly and eats quickly. He can’t remember the last time he was this hungry. He scarfs down his eggs in a matter of minutes, as well as quickly finishing his coffee. Molly raises an eyebrow as she nibbles on her own breakfast. Sherlock looks at her sheepishly.

“I suppose one good thing is that this DNA switch of yours has given you an appetite for once. I’m just wary of how big of an appetite you’ll now have.”

“Sorry. Yeah, I can’t seem to remember the last time I was this hungry. Sustenance has always been very low on my list of priorities, as you well know.”

Molly nods and continues to nibble on her scrambled eggs. “Do you want some more? I just happened to go to Tesco yesterday, so I have more eggs. Maybe some toast?”

Sherlock looks over at her, a softness in his eyes and a small smile creeping upon his pale face. His eyes look over her face and settle on her eyes. “I’m hesitant to say yes, but I am starving. I’m just in awe of how...how you’re handling this. You’ve seen a horrible sight; the absolute monster inside of me. Yet you still are kind, and warm, and caring towards me. After everything I’ve done Molly. After everything we he been through...how do you still look at me as someone you care for?”

Molly shyly takes his larger hand in hers and brushes her thumb across the top, blushing as she does so. “Firstly, I asked, so it’s alright to say yes if you are still hungry. Secondly...yes, I was frightened at first. It was a bit of a shock, of course. But I don’t see you as a monster. I told you that. I know that you would never harm me, no matter what happened to you. In fact, you were so much less of a monster and so much more of a big, fluffy, cuddly, handsome dog. Yes, I know technically you’re a werewolf, but…you were adorable, really.”

Sherlock’s face turns a shade of red she has never seen, and he casts his gaze down to their hands. Molly bites her lip then continues.

“Thirdly, you’re right. We have been through a lot, we have known each other for years and years, and you have hurt me in the past emotionally or mentally. But Sherlock, I have seen you grow into a softer, gentler, more caring man. I’ve seen you try your best to amend some of your worse flaws, you have already apologized to me a bunch of times as well. I believe that you meant it. Despite all of that, you were and are always someone I will care for. You just are. I have this sort of…innate love for you that never seems to fade. Not for time, not for situation, not even when I’ve dated other men. It never worked because as I said before...its you. That’s always been true. I don’t really see a day where it won’t be. But I’m okay with that. It took me a long while to be okay with myself and my own life, and I finally am. I accept that this is who I am supposed to be. A doctor, a godmother, a friend, a confidant, a sister, and...in broad terms, a wallflower. There’s comfort in being confident in your own situation and making it work. I’ve accepted my life, and no matter where you are or what you do, or how you change, I will always be your friend. I wish there were another word for what we are because truth be told I think we both know we are more special to each other than just friends. But alas, I’ll always be here for you, and anyone else who needs someone to lean on. It’s just...who I am meant to be. There is peace in that for me.”

Sherlock keeps his eyes fixed on their hands as tears well up. He is upset with himself for pushing her away for so long. He is upset with himself for all the things he had done and said to her before, and he is upset with the fact that she believes her life will equate to being her friends’ keepers and little else for herself. She says it is okay with her, but he knows in his heart that deep down, it’s not okay, and it never will be.

He deduced these from their first meeting. Her hopes in becoming an award-winning pathologist; check, to make lots of new friends; check, to afford her own house; check. But it’s her deepest desires that hurt him, because she believes she can never have them. Her hopes of finding her soulmate, her hopes of having her own children, her hopes of having the family and being the mother that she never had as a child. She deserves these things, se deserves a man that will cherish her with his entire life, she deserves to bear children created with the utmost of love, she deserves the type of generic family life she had always dreamed of for herself.

What shakes Sherlock to his core, what goes against everything he ever believed in, what terrifies him more than his horrific transformation, would be Molly having all of those dreams of hers with a man who is not him. He has always been jealous, even when he believed heart and soul that love is a chemical defect found on the losing side. The way he cut down Moriarty as Jim from I.T, the way he would subtly sabotage her dates within the hospital, the way he tried and tried to allow her to be happy with Tom, who was, putting it kindly, a cheap rendition of himself, yet ended up getting him a job he could never refuse thousands of miles away. Of course a man that secondary would choose a job over the absolutely perfect woman he was lucky to have. Not that Sherlock would tell Molly this information any time soon, though he had a sneaking suspicion that she was glad he chose to end the engagement. And so what? If love is a chemical defect found on the losing side, who cares? What else does Sherlock Holmes possible have to lose? After meting Eurus his entire world cam crashing down around him and everything he thought he knew was called into question. This could be a new start. A new beginning for a man to redeem himself in the eyes of the girl he has always secretly wanted.

“Sherlock? Yoo-hoo?? Earth to Sherlock!?”

Sherlock shakes his head and looks up at Molly. “Hmm? Oh...sorry. Er...must have gone into my mind palace for a moment.”

Molly laughs softly. “I figured. Your breakfast is ready. Again”, she smiles as she places a plate full of eggs and toast with jam on the coffee table in front of him, then sets down a large glass of orange juice.

“I uh...figured one cup of coffee would be enough. I don’t know the reality from the fantasy in terms of werewolves, but I think they are supposed to naturally have more energy so...I didn’t want you to blitz out or anything on too much caffeine.”

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Molly. That was very kind of you.”

“You’re welcome”, she blushes and resumes her spot next to him on her sofa, turning on the telly. Sherlock begins to eat again as if he hadn’t eaten the first time; shoveling the food into his mouth quickly. Molly gently places a hand on his wrist and he looks at her. “Slow down…it can’t be good to eat that fast. Nobody is taking it from you, and I have plenty of food here. You won’t starve, I promise.”

Sherlock clears his throat and blushes a bit. “Right, sorry. I know...it’s...odd. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, I just don’t want you to get sick from eating so fast.” She slowly removes her gentle grip from his wrist and smiles, turning her attention back to the TV.

Sherlock finishes his food shortly after and brings his dishes into the kitchen, depositing them into the dishwasher. Molly smirks a bit as he rejoins her on the couch.

“What...?”

“Well, I’ve never known you as a man of chores. Going by the state of Baker Street half the time.”

“Well, I’m not at Baker Street, I’m at your home. I do, contrary to common belief, have some sort of basic manners, Molly.”

She laughs softly and nods. “I know, just...sort of strange is all.”

He shrugs a bit and slowly wraps an arm around her, which makes her blush deeply. “Wh..what...”

“Molly, we slept in bed together, I don’t think being close on the sofa is too much at this point, do you?”

“Well…no I suppose not, considering.”

He blushes a bit and pulls her close to his side. Molly blushes as well and looks up at him, cuddling close to him.

“Wow...Sherlock you’re really warm.”

“Another side effect of being a half-breed, I think”, he mutters.

“No it’s...it’s comforting. Nice.”

Sherlock looks down at her and smiles shyly. “Thank you.”

“Always.”

“Always?”

Molly’s cheeks flush. “Erm...well...um...yes?”

“Good...” Sherlock grins.

“Oh?”

“Molly...I-...I told you that I meant it after Sherrinford. I know I am an impossible man, and I don’t deserve your love, not by any measure. But...I do...love you, that is. It’s an even worse concept now because of what has happened to me, so I know you deserve a man who isn’t...whatever I am.”

Molly’s jaw drops a bit, and she looks up into his eyes. “Sherlock Holmes, how dare you think that after everything we have been through. I just told you that it’s always been you, and it will always be you. Whether I have to love you alone, or whether you want me, it doesn’t matter. That love won’t fade. I have tried to fade it before as you know, and that did not work out. You are the only man I would ever want. And that isn’t putting pressure on you, that’s just truth.”

“Molly...I...I don’t even know about myself anymore, I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“Then you will relearn yourself. I’ll be there alongside you while you do. You can depend on me the way you always have. I don’t care if this is different. You’re still you.” Molly gently cups his face and places her forehead on his, and he leans into her.

“I love you...” Sherlock mumbles weakly.

“I love you too, Sherlock”, Molly whispers.


	5. A Change In Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's heightened senses have been doing wonders for his detective skills, but what will he do when another change to his body threatens everything he has ever stood for?

Two weeks later Sherlock breezes into the morgue, his coat flowing behind him. He has solved nearly twenty-five cases in this time, his newfound heightened senses helping him in extraordinary ways that his normal human senses did not. Molly looks up and smiles shyly, pushing a body back into the refrigerated compartment.

“Hello Sherlock. What do you need today?”

Sherlock mumbles something and runs a hand through his hair, looking slightly frustrated. Molly furrows her brow and goes over to him, but Sherlock backs away a bit.

“Sherlock? Tell me what’s wrong...”

“I-I..I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve been eating non-stop today, I woke up this morning with this...this weird feeling surrounding my body, I sweat through my pajamas and I’m just very, very…hot. I feel like I’m running a fever, but I know the full moon isn’t for another two weeks, so it can’t be a transformation coming on. My senses have been an incredible help to me for cases, but today it feels like I am just on sensory overdrive and everyone has a certain smell. I didn’t quite know until I got here that you were the scent I was following.

Molly turns red and bites her lip. “What do you mean...how can I help?”

Sherlock pants a bit then groans. “I don’t know, just...you smell absolutely delicious...”

Flushing even redder, Molly grabs a water bottle from her office, and gently hands it to him as he sits on a stool. Sherlock growls deeply as her scent from the wafting air around her enters his nose. He chugs as much of the water as he can and looks at her with the hungriest eyes she has ever seen. They are filled with a certain intensity that she has never witnessed on a human being before; then she reminds herself that he isn’t all human anymore.

“Sh-Sherlock...um...y-your eyes…um...”

“What about them?”, he questions, his voice a low, velvety grumble. Molly’s breathing quickens. She knows she isn’t afraid of him, but it’s a bit daunting to have a werewolf around, nonetheless. Plus, he looks gorgeous, even more so than usual since he’s a bit sweaty and disheveled.

“Th-..uhh..they’re glowing a-a little...”, she stammers. “It’s a pretty glow…like a bluish golden color...”

“What?” Sherlock jumps up and grabs a scalpel, looking at his reflection in it. His eyes were in fact glowing slightly, a more translucent blue color with a ring of hot gold in the center, and more than that, his eyes were dilated more than he’s ever seen before.

Molly steps back a bit to give him some room. “Sherlock a-are you...I mean...y’know...what can I do to help you?”

A large shudder travels down Sherlock’s spine and he licks his dry lips, her scent becoming even stronger and more temptingly delectable the longer he was with her. His eyes widen for a moment then he quickly grabs his phone, typing hysterically onto it for a moment before all movement stops. “I have to go.”

“Go? Go where? Do you have a case or something? Wh-what about your eyes?”

“Molly shut up!”, he barks, then recoils a bit. “God…Molly I-..I did not mean that...I-”

“I know”, she whispers quietly, almost too innocently, noticing that his hands are shaking, and he is sweating profusely. “I did some research and werewolves tend to get a bit more aggressive when they’re...upset. I know you didn’t yell on purpose.” Molly’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red again.

“If you’ve done research then you must know what I’ve just found out as well...going by all my symptoms...”, he pants and keeps his eyes fixed on her, nearly seducing her in total silence.

“Y-yes…possibly. I know it’s none of my business...it’s...very personal. I’m just worried about you.”

“Because you love me...?”, he says in a questioning way, but more of a statement-like tone.

Molly tears her eyes away from his and fiddles with her hands shyly. “Well yes, that’s part of the reason. You’re also my friend.”

“I don’t exactly know what to do. I mean I /know/ what to /do/, I uhh…” Sherlock turns red and clears his throat. Molly chews her lip, embarrassed for him and for herself, that she is even having this hypothetical conversation with him. Sherlock glances at her lips, sucking in a breath when she draws her lower one between her teeth. He begins to advance towards her slowly and she looks up, her heart beginning to race and hearing her heartbeat in her eardrums.

“Sh-Sherlock...I...I think that um...I-”

“Molly”, he murmurs in a low growl, a sound so seductive it nearly made her quake as much on the outside as she was on the inside. “I know what’s happening to me. My mortal mind wants me to stop, but every other fiber of my being is telling me I need you...”, he says breathlessly.

“Sherlock i-it shouldn’t be like this...”, she pants softly as he steps closer. She steps back and realizes she’s against the wall.

“Oh Molly...” Sherlock moves close to her, leaning a hand on the wall next to her shoulder and the his other hand next to her on the other side, lightly boxing her in and peering down at her, his captivating and glowing stormy ocean eyes nearly staring into her soul. “I have you at my absolute mercy and you’re still worried about me. How I’ll be, how I’ll feel, if I’ll regret it.”

Molly swallows the lump in her throat and she can feel her resolve slipping, slowly giving in to his seductive spell. “Y-you’re in heat, Sherlock. Th-this isn’t you. You should g-go...” she mumbles slowly and pants a bit harder as he dips his head close to her neck, taking a deep breath in and exhaling a soft, lustful growl.

Sherlock brushes his nose up the scape of her neck then against her cheek, until his lips are right near her ear, purring enchantingly. Molly’s eyes slip closed involuntarily. “I know for an absolute fact that I would not regret this.” His hot breath gives her goosebumps and makes all of her hair stand on edge, and she let’s out the softest whimper.

Molly’s lips part just slightly, and she tries her best to steady her own breathing, opening her eyes. “Sh-Sherlock...”

Sherlock’s breaths become more labored with every inhale of her scent. He forces himself to look back up and into her eyes. “Are you afraid of me? I can understand if you are.”

She gently cups his face and looks at him as his eyes slip closed with the touch, as if small electric pulses were travelling through his nerves. Molly replies firmly but gently. “No. I am not afraid of you, I am afraid of the consequences, despite how tempting this may be. I’m afraid of how you will feel when this tides over. I’m afraid of how you will see me after if I give in so easily. But no, I am not afraid of you.”

Sherlock brings his hands down and off the wall, landing them on her hips, drawing her close into his firm chest as she gasps softly. He opens his eyes and looks down at her. “I may not be completely myself; I may not have all of my faculties at the moment, and the temptation of you is too strong for me to resist. But one thing remains, regardless. I love you. You’ve heard me say it before, and I’ll say again and again, because I meant it Molly. As a human I meant it, and as a werewolf I mean it. That’s what makes you this more irresistible...but I don’t want to hurt you”, he tells her, straining to hold back. “I’d never want to hurt you. Every instinct inside me is screaming for me to have you right here, right now, as much as possible. But my mind and my heart is telling me to hold back, to think of you first. I’m really, really trying but I am afraid I’m slowly losing the fight. So you better get out of here while you can because there is no way in the state that I’m in that I’ll forcibly remove myself...”

Molly chews on her lip and strokes his cheeks with her thumbs. “I do love you. I loved you then, and I love you still. As much as I should go...I can’t leave you like this alone. I promised you that I would be here for you, that I’d take care of you when you needed it, and I will.”

He pants harder. “Molly...Molly...I mean it...you should run.”

“No. I won’t run, I won’t hide from you. We need to get you home without anyone seeing your eyes”, she whispers softly. “We can’t do anything here. I know you’re hurting and you’re...needing more than you ever have in your life, maybe even more than drugs. But you can control it. If anyone can, it’s you Sherlock.”

“I-I can’t...”, he groans, wrapping his coat around his body even though he is sweating, covering the large bulge in his strained trousers. Molly’s face and neck flush red again.

“Yes. You can. I’ll go with you. I’ll tell Mike that I’m not feeling well, and he will have Higgins come in for the rest of the day.”

Sherlock watches the trail of blush move down her features and neck. He growls in frustration and before he can think, he pushes her against the wall, pinning her arms to her sides. Molly gasps in surprise, watching Sherlock’s human will and his werewolf desire rage against one another through the emotion on his face.

“Sherlock”, Molly says softly. “You’re in control. I know it’s hard, I know it hurts, but you /are/ in control.”

His breath is ragged as he breathes her in, whimpering before pushing himself away from her, stumbling across the room and forcing himself to stay farther away. He grips the steel medical table hard, and his knuckles turn white.

Molly rubs one of her arms a little, knowing he isn’t used to this level of need or strength. She feels absolutely awful for him. The Sherlock Holmes she knew always made sure his mind was in control, aside for the times he fell off the wagon into drugs. He was not an intimate, sensual, or sexual person; at least not up until the time he was attacked and changed. To Molly, this is much, much worse than the drugs, and she cannot believe anything could be. Sherlock is not actually in control at all, not even one bit despite making him feel as if she did believe he was, and he has no idea what to do with his new condition. He’s fighting the best he can, but it’s a failing attempt. If the research she read was correct, there’s no fighting his heat, no matter how stubborn and willful he is as a person. It only gets stronger; it only makes the person more needy until they give in to the need and have sex. Molly swallows thickly, realizing that she’s the only one around that he would trust with intimacy even the least little bit. Not to mention the only person who could or would give consent. She’s the only woman he knows around his age, that’s single, and that is even close enough to him to be his friend and someone he cares about and loves in a way. This is not the way she wanted them to progress, but he needs her to be strong for him right now, and that’s what she will be. 

Sherlock looks over and his face falls. “Did I hurt you? Oh my God I hurt you.”

“No, no, Sherlock just listen. I’m fine. You, however, are not. You need to get home. You can’t go to Baker Street with clients showing up when you’re like this though, can you?”

“I have nowhere to go, that’s...why I came to you I guess. I don’t really know. I don’t know what I’m doing or how I’m feeling, and I hate feelings! I hate having no control!”, he roars.

Molly tears up, wishing she could take his pain away. “I know. I’m here. We can go to my house; you can stay there for a while if you need. We can figure this out, I promise.”

He nods and pants hard, wiping his brow and running his fingers though his damp curls. His eyes glow brilliantly. Molly texts Mike and gets clearance to leave.

“Follow me. We can go out the back way to the parking garage, alright?”

“O-okay…yeah.”

Molly grabs her things and walks out, Sherlock following close at her heels, fighting against everything inside him not to attack her again. He cares about her way too much to ever, ever want to hurt her, but his body is not making it easy to refrain. Not once in his entire life has he /needed/ sex. Not once. But now he doesn’t only need it, he also /wants/ it. With Molly. His Molly. The only woman he has ever loved, and ever admitted he loves. He knows in his mind that his heat would be terrible regardless, but the fact that he loves Molly is only making his need stronger. It’s why he could trace her scent across town.

They get to Molly’s car and she gives him a small empathetic and sympathetic smile, knowing the car ride will be tough. “I wish I could...comfort you somehow without making you feel worse.”

“I know you do. I’m sorry...for all of this. For ever making you a part of this...” Sherlock says weakly and gets in, rolling the window down, hoping it will help air out the mouth-watering smell of her.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t choose this. I’m glad you’re not alone, I wouldn’t want you to feel alone.”

Sherlock nods slowly and as she drives, he closes his eyes and lies his head back on the headrest, focusing all of his inner strength into trying to steady his breathing and ignoring the need straining at his core. 


	6. Agonizing Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is in heat, and only Molly Hooper knows his secret. How will she help him through the lust that is forced upon him?
> 
> *mature/explicit content*
> 
> P.S- This is my VERY FIRST attempt at writing a sexual scene, so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism welcome though! 😬

Once at Molly's home, Sherlock rushes inside and barricades himself in her bedroom. Molly rushes in after him and looks extremely worried. 

"Sherlock...Sherlock I know this is all new to you and you're scared. I know this is not how you wanted to er...explore these types of feelings, and I know you aren't particularly used to them..."

"Don't be so stupid, Molly! I AM a man, of course I'm used to them, I just don't act on them, those are two different things!"

"I-I'm sorry...I guess I just never...uhm..I didn't know that uh..."

Sherlock whimpers a bit as he sweats profusely, the bulge within his trousers throbbing and begging to be set free. He sits against the door so he can hear her voice, but can't see or touch her. The last thing he wants to do to his Molly is hurt her. Wait a second.../his/ Molly? Why is he thinking like this? He has to apologize for snapping at her. That was a bit not good, despite the circumstance. He know that by now. 

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you...you're the farthest thing from stupid and I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me.." he murmurs a bit quieter than usual. 

"I understand. You're in a stressful and taxing situation. You're very tense...I just sort of thought you were asexual. I mean...after Irene, and when Mycroft told me that you never desired her, I-I just sort of...assumed. I mean...she was gorgeous and alluring to any man I'm sure."

"No...I'm not asexual. I've lived through desire many times, I just chose not to act because I always thought it would cloud my brain. You know...the chemical reaction...the high a lot of people get from sex. Plus...I didn't need another addiction to get high and I wouldn't trust some random stranger. God only knows where they have been." Sherlock pants heavily, trying his best not to touch his pulsating erection in fear of not being able to stop, of completely humiliating himself or worse...ruining Molly's bedroom with his seed once he realized he needed more and more... 

"P-Plus...you're a lot more gorgeous and a lot more alluring than Irene, Molly...you always have been. I have always found you so, that's why I was so harsh to you...I thought that if I said it out loud, if I made you feel self-conscious...maybe it would become true but it never was. I swear, and I am so sorry for every making you feel like you were not beautiful. Your weight is perfectly healthy, your mouth is just the right size, and your breasts...mm...well...they suit you quite nicely." He bites his lip and swallows, trying to shake the image that invaded his brain of a completely nude Molly Hooper, sprawled across her puffy pale pink duvet, her auburn tresses flowing around her perfect form and her cunt completely soaked for his hard cock...

Sherlock lets out a strangled groan, his want only growing more impatient and his body heating up to near where it was before he first turned. Molly swallows and listens to the noises of need coming from behind the thin door. 

"Sherlock...I'm...I'm your friend. We're friends, right? I trust you, and you trust me. I-I could...maybe..um..help you."

"No. I won't hurt you. I won't Molly!" Sherlock growls irritatingly, ripping his shirt off. He moans as the fabric just lightly strokes over his concealed erection. 

Molly chews on her lip, getting aroused by his heavy breathing and low baritone voice, which unbelievably has dipped an octave below the deepness it normally was. "Sherlock...I'm not a porcelain doll. I promise you won't hurt me. But I won't convince you if you don't want me. I'm not that type of person, and I want you to know that. I would /never/ ever take advantage of you. I care about you too much. 

Sherlock's chest heaves with strangled, wanton breaths. "You love me...?" he tries to say as a statement, but it comes out as more of a question. 

"I think you know the answer to that, Sherlock."

"Please...just answer the question."

"Yes...of course I do. I have since the day we met. Even as stubborn and arrogant and impossible as you are...I could never truly stop loving you. The answer is yes."

Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut. "I-I-..." he pauses for a moment. "I love you too. I don't want to use you. I don't want to hurt you; physically or emotionally. I don't want you to hate me if...if something happens today, and I go back to being myself when this passes. There is no way for either of us to know if I would hurt you physically either. I'm not truly myself right now and you know it. I don't want to take that risk. You're a rock for me and always have been and I'll be damned if I lose you over...over this despicable werewolf /lust/."

"Shouldn't this be partly my choice then, too? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. What if I..wanted to join you? What if I don't mind if it's just today or tomorrow, or this week? What if I just want to help you with no shame on either side?" Molly pauses and rests her forehead on the door gently, her hand resting on the silver chrome doorknob. "Please let me in..." she whispers softly.

Sherlock growls in frustration and ruffles his curls. As he turns his face toward the door, he can smell the scent of her arousal and it drives him over the edge of need. Quickly crawling away from the door to the other side of the room, he mutters just loud enough for her to hear. "Okay...just be careful of me...I could be dangerous."

Molly chews her lip and cautiously enters her room, closing the door behind her. Sherlock lets out a small howl as her scent gets even stronger and thicker. His eyes turn the glowing blue that she had seen in his wolf form and she gasps softly; not in fear, but in awe of him, and how disheveled, uncontrolled, and beautiful he was like this. Molly swallows the lump in her throat, getting nervous, but still not scared of him. She walks over to him slowly, watching him curl into himself more and more as she approaches. He growls as a warning, which Molly does not heed. 

As she reaches his glistening, sweaty form and looks into his luminous eyes, she slowly crouches down and sits on her knees to be at his level. "Sherlock...don't be afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of you."

Sherlock growls viciously at her, his canine teeth sharpening and growing a bit longer; another, more demanding warning for her to steer clear of him. However, Molly reaches out and carefully strokes a few damp curls from his forehead, then cups his cheek. "You can growl at me all you want. You'll never scare me away. Maybe I seem foolish to you for that. But I know who you are inside. I know the real Sherlock Holmes, and I know that even in heat he would never harm me."

Sherlock's pants uncontrollably and whimpers, his teeth returning to normal. Before Molly can say another word, he lurches forward and grabs her face with both of his large hands, connecting their lips and kissing her hungrily. Molly gently holds his wrists and reciprocates, their lips and tongues moving and caressing together wetly, as if they have both been starved their entire lives. They moan in unison as their tongues struggle for dominance. 

Their moans are swallowed by one another and Molly moves her hands to his curls, her nails slightly dragging over his scalp, causing Sherlock to growl again, but this time in a carnal manner. Sherlock quickly looms over her, causing her to lay back on the carpeted floor of her bedroom panting hard, her hair sprawled out around her, almost identical to the vision Sherlock had in his mind moments earlier. He wonders if the rest of it was true, if she was honestly as perfect naked as he envisioned. 

Moving with lustful precision and desire, he devoids her of her cardigan and her quite horrible bird-print blouse, popping a few buttons in the process. Probably on purpose, but maybe not. What's most fascinating is that Molly doesn't even seem to care, and the scent of her arousal becomes more profuse as her own body heats up to him. Sherlock licks his lips as if he's preparing for a meal, staring down at her. Oh, how he was so right about his previous deductions about her blush. It begins in her cheeks and slowly flows down her pale skin, past her collarbone, and lands right above the swell of her perfectly small, yet perky breasts. 

Sherlock looks over her breasts more than a few times as Molly's cheeks turn a darker shade of red. He smirks at the sight of her dusty pink nipples hardening under her semi-sheer bra. Molly looks up at him and pants. "I want this. No regrets. Today, I'm yours."

Sherlock grunts as his pulsating prick once again strains against the rough fabric of his trousers. In one swift movement he scoops Molly up as if she weighed nothing and sets her on the bed, then /finally/ freeing himself from the confines of his trousers, springing free. 

There he stands, completely nude for Molly as she gapes a bit and looks over his body. Sherlock smirks as he sniffs the air and climbs onto the bed with her, removing her bra, and attaching his mouth to one of her hardened nipples. He licks, nips, and suckles them as Molly gasps and moans in pleasure, her back arching ever so slightly under his ministrations. After a moment he pops off and smirks absolutely devilishly, the glowing glint in his eyes apparently brighter. 

Sherlock hastily removes her trousers and panties in one go, moaning loudly as her scent hits him. She is most definitely just as perfect, if not more so than he had ever imagined. He uses his long, nimble fingers to feel how completely soaked her cunt is and growls again, pushing her legs apart. Before Molly can react, his face is between her legs, his tongue working her core like she has never experienced. She grips the sheets tightly and arches her back, squirming beneath him. Moans, sweet compliments, and profanities fall from her lips every second that he continues to ravage her pussy. Her hands work their way into his curls and tug as she feels her muscles begin to tighten, preparing her for the crest of pleasure she needs so badly. Sherlock laps at her folds before closing his lips around her most sensitive nub, sucking as she squeals his name and orgasms.

Looking up at her with his mouth glistening with her juices, his eyes flicker with a lustful desire she has never seen in any man before. His eyes are like rings of hot, electric blue flames as he searches her deep brown ones. His stiff, thick penis stands at attention as he positions himself near her entrance. Molly nods and he grinds against her, moaning and growling in pleasure, needing her /right now/. Her head falls back onto her pillow as he enters and stretches her fully, barely giving her time to adjust before rutting into her quickly. 

He howls and yells in pleasure with every movement, her tightness providing the most perfect friction that he needed. Molly squeaks and moans his name over and over, gripping his arms so tightly her nails nearly leave a mark. She wraps her legs loosely around his waist as he gets faster and harder, his cock pounding into her quim with unadulterated fervor.

Many mind-blowing moments later, Molly squeals loudly and orgasms hard, trembling with the force of it as Sherlock's own orgasm comes to a peak. He cums hard as he moves balls deep inside of her. Molly gasps with the hot feeling of his seed hitting the walls of her core. For a moment neither of them can speak, neither of them can nearly breathe as the wave of pure ecstasy washes over them in the afterglow. Sherlock slowly pulls out of her and falls onto the bed beside her, breathless. Sated, for the moment. 

He stares at the ceiling wondering why, oh why the hell he had never even tried to be with Molly before, regardless of being attracted to her. He made a horrible mistake of ever letting her try to be with another man. How could she be happy with another man when she loved him? And how could he be happy when she was with another man, when he loved her? NEEDED her. A mistake he would surely never make again in his lifetime. A mistake he was glad did not result in her marrying said other man. She dodged a great bullet there.

In this second Sherlock realizes one other thing, he doesn't just want Molly or need Molly for today, for tomorrow, or for this week. No. As lustful as his heat forces him to be, Sherlock's desires are not only of the body, but of the heart. The long forgotten (or purposely ignored) part of himself that he never chose to awaken before. But now that it has woken up, he realizes that he wants Molly for the rest of his life. Even in romantic ways he would have definitely sneered and scoffed at before. He wants to spoil her, adore her, love her, make her smile and scrunch her nose in that cute way she does when she is shy or embarrassed in a good way, make her laugh in that glorious sing-song laugh that she has when it's not suppressed by fear of his mocking on whatever subject or joke she was laughing at, even...cuddle. Something which completely appalled him before. Something he never could have seen himself doing since being that close to anyone used to be entirely too intimate for him. Sherlock sighs softly and turns to look at Molly.


	7. A Recipe For Permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly come down from their highs and talk about the dilemma they face in being together despite the mutual unending love they share for one another. Molly has a suggestion to bring them together permanently, but it has painful consequences. Will Sherlock allow her to sacrifice everything so they can be together forever?

Sherlock notices Molly staring back at him, a flushed and shy smile on her face. It looks almost unsure, which he can understand, after all of the times he had treated her in a way that was uncalled for when she had thought she was being normal or decent. She hesitantly goes to speak, but before she can, Sherlock covers her mouth with his, this time softly and sensually. Gently and cautiously. Molly's eyes slip closed, and she gently cups his cheeks, stroking her thumbs across them. Sherlock pulls back after a few seconds and looks into her eyes.

"Your eyes are back to normal", she murmurs softly. "They were glowing before."

Sherlock blushes this time, seeming unsure of himself now that /it/ had happened. "Yes, well...er...that was my frankly animalistic werewolf side...um..."

Molly places her forehead against his. "You didn't hurt me...in fact, you were the best I've ever had. And contrary to popular belief, I've only slept with two previous boyfriends. And one of them was only once because it was horrible. And...well, there's no imagination that could really make Tom much better, but I suppose he was averagely decent. But you, Sherlock...you were...wonderful to say the least. I have never felt that way before. I have never been in so much pleasure before. Not ever", she whispers embarrassedly.

Sherlock can feel his heart beating faster, shocked that she had really enjoyed it as much as he had. He would never have thought she'd be one for roughness, he's always seen her as fragile, even though he always knew she wasn't. "Molly...I never saw you in a bad light for dating. I knew that was normal for anyone our age, except me. I wouldn't ever judge you for anything in your past. I'm pleasantly surprised that you enjoyed it as much as I did, for real. I suppose I should be a bit grateful for that new half of me. Without it I...we...never would have...and in all honesty Molly...I don't think I would have been as sure of myself if it weren't for the wolf in me. What I said earlier, it was true. I have had manly desires, but not once did I act on them...", he says softly. "Truthfully, you're the only one I'd want and trust anyway."

Molly gasps a bit and immediately look into his eyes. "Oh, Sherlock...you...you don't mean..."

He nods shyly and swallows thickly. "Yeah...I do. You were...my only. Right here, moments ago."

Her eyes widen a bit, and she looks a bit dazed by his confession. "I didn't actually imagine that the rumors were true. I mean there was a part of me that thought you were asexual after Irene, but the other part of me figured you had maybe messed around in Uni or something. I-I never expected to be..."

"I'm glad it was you. I mean it. I'm sorry if you think I lied to you, or if I made things weird..."

"No. It's fine, it's more than fine. I'm glad that this happened. Plus, I'm sure the second wave will come soon. According to my research, werewolf heat comes in waves. You have release and you're sated for a while, but the need comes back after a bit. This goes on for maybe two days or so..."

Sherlock gapes a bit and sits up slightly. "That long??"

Molly sits up a bit and leans her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to live with this...but I meant what I said when I told you I'd be yours when you need me, and when I told you that I have loved you and always will love you."

Sherlock looks at her and they gaze into each other's eyes for a moment. "I know you meant it, but won't it hurt you after a few times? don't want to put you through that because I love you too, and I have for a long time as well. I’m just the type of man who didn’t dare act. Now…I’m forced to. Not that I didn’t enjoy this, of course I did! I would have only wanted you regardless. "

Molly chews her lip a bit and nuzzles his shoulder. "It might make me quite sore...I don't really know...I've never done it that much. I want to help you though. Also…I know what you mean, you don’t have to keep explaining yourself. I promise."

"Well, I may have to live with this, but you don't. Also...you…you opened my heart Molly. I'm not used to or even very comfortable talking about those types of matters but with you it seems natural. I find myself wanting you close even when I'm not in a wave of heat. Just...close. I came to the conclusion recently that I want you to be mine whether I'm...wolfing out...or when I'm functioning normally. However, I know that's neither ideal nor safe for you. I am sorry I never gave us a chance when I was fully myself. I guess it took a DNA change to knock some sense into me, to see with clarity that I want you...only to know now that I can't have you", he says, a deep sadness in his voice. "It's like you're the remedy that can't fix this tragedy."

Molly tears up and she cups his cheek. "I love you so much, Sherlock Holmes. Despite anything."

"Molly...that's not the poi-" Molly cuts him off, kissing him passionately and pouring everything she is into that kiss. Every feeling she has gone through over the years, every bit of heartbreak, and every piece of love she's ever given, tenfold. The loving force of her kiss sends tears to his own eyes, his heart getting heavy with loss, even before he formally loses her. She pulls away gently and sniffles, stroking his lips.

"That's always the point. Because love finds a way. It always finds a way; and we will. Because you're Sherlock Holmes and I'm Molly Hooper and we always find a way for things. Okay?", her voice cracks slightly.

Sherlock allows a stray tear to make its way down his pale cheek before wiping it away. "Okay", he replies, yet knows deep inside himself that he can't allow her to physically suffer for him their whole lives. That he would forcefully stop that from happening even if it broke them both emotionally. He would not allow it, she deserves better. "I love you so much too, Molly Hooper."

"I know." Molly swallows and strokes his chest lazily, trying to muster up the courage to make a huge decision. Minutes of comfortable silence go by until she concludes that yes, she would do this for him. So she decides to tell him as much. “Sherlock...there's one surefire way we could be together as a couple f-forever. But I know forever is a really long time and I'd never force that on you..."

Sherlock furrows his brow. "Molly even if we got married, we would still have these difficulties. That wouldn't help too much."

"No, no. Not marriage. Not...not...anytime soon anyway I don't think. I mean, I know a way we could be together without these...difficulties...as you put it. But it's actually more serious and more permanent than marriage."

Sherlock looks more confused. "Molly what could be more serious than that..."

She casts her gaze down as she traces the vein along his forearm carefully. "Well erm...something else I came across during my research...it has to do with your wolf side, and…I doubt you'd want to, even if just to protect me. But remember I can make my own decisions…"

"Want to, what, Molly?"

Molly takes a deep breath. "Well y-you could turn me..."

"What!? Absolutely not! I will not ever put you through this hell that I'm living. No way."

"Sherlock, just listen for a minute", she raises her voice to catch his frantic attention again, then takes his hand and laces their fingers together. He looks down at them, quite enjoying how her smaller hand fits in his larger one so perfectly.

"If you love me the way you say you do...if our love is real, and we both desire to be together, then if you turn me, well..."

"Molly...what is it? I don’t want that for you…"

She kisses his hand gently. " I know you don’t but guess what. We would be bonded. If our love is true and you bite me to turn me, we would be a bonded pair. Erm...permanent uhh mates...so to speak. I would literally have a little tiny bit of your wolf DNA within the half of my new wolf DNA. The process happens when you're "wolfed out", as you put it. You would have to bite my neck with your sharp wolf canines...that's when your saliva mixes with my blood to turn half of my DNA. That's why bites are more intimate and crucial than scratches. You could turn anyone with a deep scratch, but you can only bond with a bite..."

Sherlock takes a deep breath and processes what she's saying. She would really be willing to turn into a werewolf to be with him? To /be/ his, forever??

"Molly you can't honestly be telling me you'd want me to turn you into a werewolf, where you'd be bonded to me no matter what for the rest of your life, because it would be in your DNA to want to be mine. I-I don't want that. I don't need that. I want you to keep your humanity and your free will and everything incredibly Molly about you. I want you to be able to resist me when you so choose. I want you to be free of having any part of me ingrained into you."

Molly kisses his shoulder. "I know how it sounds because it's difficult to describe exactly. But I wouldn't be your slave Sherlock. I would have free will. I would be able to say no if I chose. The bonding would be there for both of us. It's like...in wolf form or during moments our wolf halves are in play, such as in heat, we would be able to communicate with each other even when we aren't close. We would be able to read the other’s thoughts if we wanted, and feel how the other feels. We would have a kind of deep, intimate connection that nobody else in this world could ever feel. Like an invisible string connecting our hearts, one that can’t be cut or broken no matter what. I would not be your slave, and you would not be my slave. We would give and take for each other because we would /want/ to. Because we would share that bond of utter love and ferocious protectiveness over each other. Also, our heats and our transformations would be in sync. We would always go through it together, not alone. I know this is the most intricate and intimate thing you could ever imagine and it's probably absolutely terrifying to you. Especially because you are just learning how you feel. But I'm not going anywhere, and the offer is always here. I have known for years that there is nobody else for me but you. I know the beginning would be more pain than I could ever imagine...I know its agonizing. The bite, and the first turn. But after that...we would be free and together the rest of our lives."

Sherlock looks down. "I don't know that I could knowingly cause you pain like that...even if the benefits afterwards are more than incredible. I don't think I could handle watching and hearing you in agony, knowing I did that to you", he chokes up slightly.

Molly pulls him close and pulls the sheets over their bodies. She looks up at him terrified face and strokes his cheek. Her voice shakes slightly. “I know how daunting all of this information is. How crazy it sounds. How unbelievably attached you would be to me for the rest of our lives. I don’t even know if that’s something you’d want, regardless of loving me. I just thought…I’d offer. I don’t want you going through this alone. I could be there for you and actually be there for you in the way you need. In ways I can’t when I’m fully human. This body, my body…it’ll get tired and sore and fatigued, even just by everyday things because that’s what happens to humans. You’ll have to always be too careful. You’ll always be treating me like glass. I don’t want that. I want to be equal to you. I want to experience these things /with/ you, as your equal. Not as a weak human.”

Sherlock traces her lips with his thumb and a couple tears fall down his face. He looks completely torn as to what to do. Everything inside his head and his wolf side is telling him yes, to turn her, to experience life with her as an equal partner. To feel just how invigorating and perfect that would be, to never constantly worry about her and how fragile she is compared to him now. To have mind-blowing heats every time for them both without worry, to be able to roam together during full moons. To just have that sort of bonded companionship. But everything inside of his now aching heart is reminding him just how excruciating the first turn was, and how biting her neck would affect her; he imagines changing her DNA with his venomous bite would have pain coursing through her as well.

“Molly…”

“Sherlock, I know that tone. It’s the tone you use to talk to me like a child. Well I’m not a child and you don’t need to protect me. You said you loved me, and I said I loved you. I want this if you do. I don’t want you to think about the pain. I don’t want you to feel guilty. You know why? Because once it’s said and done, I’ll be yours, and you’ll be mine, and we will both be free. You’ll never have to be alone again. Don’t you see how amazing it would be for us both? You wouldn’t have to worry about hurting me, we’d be equally strong, fast, even needy. We would be each other’s safe haven. It’s a huge step, I get that. But now we both know how long we have denied ourselves each other and we finally have a chance to make that right. For the rest of our lives.”

He sighs softly and dips his head, capturing her lips sweetly, lingering in the softness for a moment. “I want you, Molly. I just…I can’t fathom ever hurting you on purpose. This will hurt you, more than anything else ever could. I never ever felt pain that intense in my entire life than when I transformed. Not even from the shock of blood loss. You really need to think about this. You could move on and have a-a perfect family. You don’t want to be a monster.”

Molly cups his face and stares into his eyes intensely. “You are NOT a monster. I have thought about this. I don’t want anyone else; I want you. You mentioned family…well, if I were like you, we could have one of our own, no problem. Our genetic make up would be equal then. In fact, I read that werewolves conceive more easily, so if I turned, my age wouldn’t be too much of an issue. Plus…if…if I get pregnant from today…you’d have no choice but to turn me anyway. By the time the baby would show signs of having some wolf DNA it would be toxic to me as a human. You’d lose me, and them. I know you wouldn’t want that either. Plus, I /understand/ the severity of the pain that’s involved. I spent days reading everything I could. I still believe it’s worth it. Whether we choose to have a family or not. I want /you/, Sherlock. I just need to know that you want me the same way.”

Sherlock shudders slightly, the thought of Molly carrying his child creating warmth within his already heated body, triggering the next wave of his heat. She’s right though…he would never want to tip-toe around her the rest of their lives, and he most certainly wouldn’t want their hypothetical child to kill her from the womb, just because they have a part of him within their genes. He pulls her closer against him and begins to pant softly again. “Okay…”, he murmurs deeply. “If you’re absolutely positive about this, Molls…I-…I’ll turn you. But you have to be one hundred percent positive.”

Molly blushes softly, feeling his body give way to another bout of heat. His words rumble though her ears like an answered prayer. She looks up at his eyes, smiling softly as she notices them beginning to illuminate again. “I’m one hundred percent positive. This is forever, and I want this, I want you forever.” Sherlock’s breaths become more ragged as he breaks out into a sweat, Molly gently sweeping his curls away from his forehead. “I am here, Sherlock. I am yours.”

With those sweet words on her lips, Sherlock’s desires once again make use of their mutual love for one another, beginning to join their bodies in pure exaltation for the second time that day.


	8. The Ultimate Sacrifice For The Ultimate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock struggles through Molly's excruciating pain as she turns, bonding them together for the rest of their lives. Later, she wakes up and her memory is a bit foggy. Molly is gifted with Omega status once her transformation is complete, and they quickly realize that Sherlock is her Alpha, as the bonded pair begin to talk about what it means for them.

Bloodcurdling screams ring out in Molly’s home, her body squirming and shaking in pain on her sweat soaked mattress. Her eyes flicker between their normal chestnut brown and a golden yellow. Her hair grows longer from her head, and her fingernails and canines painfully pull longer and sharper downward.

Sherlock paces the room quickly, tears rushing down his face at the sight of her turning. He guiltily keeps his eyes fixed upon the bloody and bruised bite in the side of her neck, where his venom entered her bloodstream through his saliva.

Days ago he had agreed to turn her, but his human heart and mind would not allow him to hurt Molly, despite their agreement. After that, they had agreed that when he felt his heat dwindling for the month, that he would successfully turn her, no hesitation. Knowing that she was absolutely positive about her transformation, he had reluctantly agreed, despite still being bothered that she would have to go through all of this pain just to be with him. But then, he supposes, even when they were both human it was a bit like that, at least emotionally, all because of him.

When her transformation is complete, they will be a bonded pair for life. No more excuses. No pushing her away, becoming distance, running. That was all in the past. Even he wanted to, he would not be able to because his longing to be nearby her would be too strong and too impactful on his wolf side. He would love her and protect her like never before, and it would be in his nature as well as hers.

Shaking his head of all the rushing thoughts within his mind his ears take notice again of her screams. Sherlock climbs onto the bed and holds her close in his arms, stroking her hair back. Her skin is burning like lava and sweat drips off of her face. He murmurs softly to her through her yells, rocking her gently, just so that she knows he’s there.

Sherlock sits there and holds her as long as it takes for her to turn. Turns out that’s approximately three hours and eight minutes. Molly’s body goes limp as she drifts into a deep sleep, breathing heavily and trembling slightly. He carries her to the sofa and set her down before returning to the bedroom and changing her sheets. Throwing them into the washer, he goes to her kitchen and dampens a washcloth with cold water. Then returning to Molly, he squats down in front of her and strokes her face with the cloth to cool her body temperature and wick away any remaining sweat on her face.

“I love you, Molly Hooper”, he whispers, stroking her cheek lightly. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into…” He sighs defeatedly and then pats the clean side of the cloth over the horrific looking bite, soaking up the excess blood that trickled out of the canine bores in her skin. When he had bitten her it was a climax of utter ecstasy and possessiveness. The latter of course, being his werewolf side in heat, and not just wanting, but /needing/ to claim her as his, forever. Of course William Sherlock Scott Holmes, the man, wanted that too, but not in the brash and uncontrolled way that it happened. Although if he had most of his faculties, he most likely would have failed at actually biting her like before, in fear of causing her that excruciating pain.

Sherlock’s nose tingles with the new scent of her. So divinely sweet like the faintest whiff of perfume, with the slightest hint of musk and of course, her classic lemon undertone. “Formaldehyde”, he mumbles, a small smile creeping onto his lips. His mouth waters a bit and he looks at her now sleeping serenely on her pale blush sofa. He feels much stronger, more powerful, and more needed. As for Molly directly, he’s more possessive and protective of her than he ever has been before. As if he could just about kill any man that ever steps within feet of her again. Pushing the already forming, and impalpable jealousy away for the moment, he scoops her into his arms again and carries her back to her bedroom, tucking her into her newly freshened bed. 

~~~~~~~

Molly’s eyes flutter open slowly and she looks around, her eyes bleary. Rubbing them and blinking again a few times, her vision clears up to nearly pristine proportions and she gasps, never having seen this well in her entire life without her glasses or contacts. Casting her gaze to her nightstand, she sees the offending dark-rimmed item still sitting there. For a moment or two Molly sits there, dumfounded by her sudden vision redemption, as she can’t think of anything reasonable that could have caused it. Sitting up slowly, she realizes it’s nearly dusk; that’s when she hears clanking around in her kitchen.

Slipping out of bed, she slowly makes her way down her hallway until she comes into the clearing between the sage-green toned sitting room, and her large kitchen. What she sees- really, really sees, is Sherlock Holmes. In her kitchen. Shirtless. Making her dinner!

Molly’s jaw drops and she stares at him until he notices her, a large grin spreading across his face. Her heart flutters as it does nearly every time he smiles at her, but a thousand times more. Suddenly she wants nothing more than to bury her face in that glorious chest and just breathe in his warmth.

“Molly…”, he lowers his voice to a soft tone. “How are you feeling? Are you okay? I know you’re starved, so I made your favorite pasta dish. Or at least I think it’s yours. Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken, right?”

“I-…um…yes, that’s right but…I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

His face falls and he goes over to her, cupping her face and examining her quickly, his eyes scanning her features. “Confused about…what exactly?”

Molly’s face flushes as Sherlock comes close, a delectable scent coming to her nose, and not that of their dinner. It smells like sandalwood, fresh linens, and a hint of tobacco. There is also a strong scent underlying the rest that she can’t seem to place, but it makes him seem very capable and very homey, in a broad sense. Molly hugs him tightly, burying her nose in the crook of his throat and breathing him in, moaning contentedly. Sherlock blushes and wraps his strong arm around her, smelling her hair and wishing he could protect her like this forever.

“I don’t know…I feel like I lost the day. I mean w-we were…y’know…being intimate and then…then…”

Sherlock pulls back enough to look at her, concern forming on his face.

“Then…I-I don’t remember. I woke up a minute ago and I could see. I mean really see, Sherlock. Without my glasses. Not only that but I can smell everything, like every single thing in this entire house all at once, including you. Especially you. You smell…mm…incredible.”

He closes his eyes a bit and swallows hard, then takes her hands softly. “Molly…do you remember the conversation we had? A few days ago, then earlier today? You remember what I am, right?”

Molly thinks for a moment then her eyes widen. “Oh! You…you finally turned me?? I-I’m…I’m half wolf too?”

Sherlock sighs in relief that she isn’t upset, and especially that she doesn’t remember the pain. Unfortunately, he knows that she will have to go through it again, and remember it the next time, once there is a full moon. “Yes…it was awful…you were screaming. So loud and so painfully…it killed me to know that I did that. I hated it”, he tears up.

She pulls him close to her and kisses him lovingly. “Thank you. I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I am…but I don’t remember a bit of it. Not at all…maybe I shut down when it got too painful, I don’t know. But I’m glad that I don’t.”

Nodding, he strokes her back protectively. “Do you remember what else that means?”

Molly blushes and peers up at him, rubbing his chest soothingly. “That I’m yours…?”, she whispers. “Forever.”

“Yes…we are bonded now. I know you’ve only been awake for a little bit so you don’t notice the whole change yet but…Molly I could hear your heartbeat, smooth and steady while you were in deep sleep. I could sense your feelings throughout your dreams, I could even tell how hungry you are.”

“Wow...”, she murmurs softly. “So…that utterly divine smell…that’s…that’s you then. My Alpha…”, she blushes deeply.

Sherlock blushes deeply and cuddles her close, breathing her in. “Mhm…you smell delicious too. My Omega”, he smiles softly. “My partner, my love, my bond mate, my Molly. Always. I love you. I wish I said it a lot sooner.”

She tears up happily and kisses him again. “I love you too. Now we should eat some of your delicious dinner because I’m absolutely starving!”

He smiles and nods, happily making his way back to the pot of pasta and stirring in the sauce. “I didn’t break the jar! Woo!”, he howls a bit.

Molly laughs and walks over, watching closely before helping him plate their frankly, gigantic portions into their dishes.


	9. Inhuman Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly find their newfound supernatural side to be incredibly needy- for the other; Molly is very worried about her higher up, Dr. Stamford, when her instincts are telling her there is something very wrong.

“Dinner was absolutely incredible, Sherlock. Thank you.”

“I’m glad, you deserved it for everything you went through today. I love you so much, and I want you to know that just because I’m an Alpha, that doesn’t mean I’m actually above you or anything. I still want to make you feel loved and appreciated and I will do this relationship thing right despite everything that has to do with our wolf sides.

“I love you too. Always. Plus, I already know how good of a man you are, I know you want to be a good partner, and you are. I promise. Also, this is new for both of us, but I think that our bond connection can be incredible if used correctly. I can’t wait to test everything I can do, but you’ll have to teach me. Especially if I’m to keep my job. I can’t exactly be gripping beakers so hard that they shatter. I’m sure you experimented with your strength too, hm? Especially since you were thrilled you didn’t break the alfredo sauce jar.”

“A bit, but yes, I’ll help you. It’s just getting used to your new body…but you’ll find your groove, like I did. I promise.”

“Right, well until then…neither of us can hold Rosie.”

Sherlock snorts. “I know, I’ve been terrified to go near anyone.”

“Well, you were near me. We had sex, you were at your most vulnerable many times and you didn’t hurt me.”

“I bruised your poor wrists two days ago”, he whispers sadly.

“Sherlock, I’ve had many bruises in my life. It wasn’t that bad…plus, look. Now that I’ve turned, they’re all healed and gone.”

“I just don’t want us to accidentally hurt someone we care about.”

“Me neither. But we can figure it out. Like you said. Plus, maybe we could tell a couple of our closest friends at some point. Once we can control when we turn. I know we can’t fully turn unless it’s a full moon, but you know what I mean. Partially turn. The eyes, the nails, the teeth…at least it would make them believe us and not just commit us to Sherrinford.”

Sherlock laughs a bit until it turns into a weak shuddered breath. “Yeah…I…I guess Mycroft can never know. Ever.”

Molly bites her lip. “Yeah…maybe that’s best. We could very well end up there.”

“Mhh…demons beneath the road and all. The monsters that defy our every sunny day…I suppose to him that would be us.”

Molly cuddles him. “John wouldn’t tell him, would he? Or Greg? I don’t quite think Mrs. H would be able to handle this either. Maybe just John and Greg.”

“Dear God…Mrs. Hudson would probably pass out. John…I’m not sure. Maybe he’d be a bit jealous. He already did have a hard time catching up to me. Smaller legs and all”, he smirks. Molly giggles and playfully slaps his chest.

“Bit not good, Sherlock.”

“Maybe not, but what is he going to do? Hit me again? He’d break his knuckles.”

“Alright, alright. But I don’t think you should be getting too arrogant on him, or anyone else again. We both know what your ego can make you do when you feed it with arrogance.”

“Yes, you’re right darling.”

“Darling?”

“Sort of just…slipped out. Sorry.”

“Nooo don’t be”, she grins brightly. “It’s cute.”

“Cute? Great. I’m some big scary Alpha now and you call me “cute”.”

Molly laughs and kisses him deeply. Sherlock quickly responds to the kiss, returning it in kind, and snogging her. Molly ends up pressed against the nearest wall and after a while they pull away breathless and panting. Sherlock growls dominantly and Molly’s eyes flutter.

“God, it’s no damn myth that werewolves are way hornier than humans…”

“I suppose not.” His voice is deeper and more velvety than it usually is, enticing her to continue to follow his lead.

Molly peers up at him and strokes his chest gently. “I love you so much, Sherlock Holmes.”

“I love you so much, Molly Hooper.” Sherlock seamlessly hikes her body up around his waist and she gasps in pleasant surprise. “Would you like to know how it feels as part wolf? The sensations are ten times what they used to be, Molly. I can play your small body like my violin until you quiver with need”, he grumbles sexily in her ear.

Molly lets out an erotic whimper and nods. “Yes please…”

He dashes into the bedroom at an inhuman speed, making quick work of their clothes before spoiling her for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~

Molly finishes up the last autopsy of the day and rubs out the knot in her neck with a small groan. Looking at the clock, she grins. Turns out that having supernatural senses helps her out more than she ever could have known at her job. The smells, the details in what she looked at, it all helped her to identify causes of death way quicker than she used to. She is never finished this early, but she supposes that she should enjoy her newfound luxury.

Well, it’s a luxury until a couple weeks from now when she will go through the worst pain of her entire existence. But as with everything else she had gone through in her life; Molly prefers to take these weeks in stride and not panic about it until she absolutely has to panic.

Locking up, she hears footsteps walking to the morgue. She internally cringes, wondering if Mike would be upset at her leaving so early in the day. Wait- how did she know it was Mike, without seeing him?

Ahh, he’s a shuffler. He shuffles his feet when he walks. That’s how. Turning around, she flashes a pleasant smile as the chubby man walks over to her.

“Heya, Molly! I just wanted to drop off this paperwork that Lestrade gave me. He was a bit busy, so he asked me to bring it over to you. Said you were interested.” Mike covers his mouth with his elbow a bit and dissolves into a coughing fit.

Molly furrows her brow and takes the paperwork, patting his back. “Mike, are you okay??”

He stops after a bit and nods slowly. “Oh…yes…just…probably allergies”, he says as he still struggles to catch his breath. Molly smells a bad, very bitter scent coming from his breath, which is odd for Mike because he has a terrible habit of chewing mint gum. Crinkling her nose a bit, and unable to place the odor, she continues to rub his back a bit.

“You should get that cough checked, Dr. Stamford. Really. It sounds awful and I don’t think allergies are at their highest peak right now. Please promise me that you’ll get it looked at. It doesn’t…sound...like a natural cough. Plus, I really don’t want to scare you, but my Dad had lung cancer and when he finally went to the doctor’s it was too late. I just want to be sure you’re alright. It makes me uneasy.”

He looks a bit scared but nods. “I suppose I should. Especially as a doctor. I know I should…”, he looks a bit sad. “Y’know, I’m older and I’m overweight. I have enough and I don’t like thinking of the worst.”

“I know that. Nobody does. But it’s better to know so you can either relieve your stress when it’s nothing or move forward and help yourself with treatment for whatever is causing it.”

“You’re right. Well, enjoy the rest of your day. You got a lot done today.”

“Thank you, Mike. Good luck.”

“Thanks Molly.”

~~~~~~~

Sherlock sweeps into Molly’s home, coat billowing behind him as usual. Molly is at the stove, cooking dinner.

“Ooooh, what smells amazing??”

Molly giggles and looks up at him. “Probable the lemon garlic chicken breast and the stuffing that you like. I finished work early today and Mike let me leave. So don’t expect this kind of dinner every night”, she snorts.

Sherlock wraps his arms around her from behind and nuzzles her neck, breathing her in. “Mhh…I couldn’t stop thinking of last night today. I think Lestrade figured that something was up because I may have moved a bit too fast. But he’s usually an idiot so I think I’m in the clear.”

Laughing softly, she strokes her fingers through his hair gently. “I missed you too. Something odd happened to me too today…”

Sherlock turns her around to face him and furrows his brow. “What? What happened?”

“Don’t look so worried. It’s nothing…obvious.”

“Okay, so then what was it?”

“Well…I finished early because I can smell and see a million times better than I could before, so I could more easily detect certain chemicals, and diseases and certain tissue damage. Even things that would take me hours to be sure it was there before. But when I was leaving, I saw Mike. He handed me some info from Lestrade on that little girl’s case last week, aside from the redacted stuff I can’t know. Anyway, Mike started coughing really badly.”

“Okay…so, it was a cough.”

“Except it wasn’t. You know his terrible habit of chewing gum, whenever he isn’t drinking coffee. His breath...it...it didn’t smell like either. It was this horrible, bitter smell that I couldn’t place, and I think something is really wrong with him. It was very unsettling, like…an instinct almost. I told him to go get a doctor’s exam. There was just something inside me that was screaming at me to make him get an exam. I felt terrible for him because it’s as if I know something bad is going to happen to him, and I don’t even know what it is exactly. My gut feeling says lung cancer. My dad had a cough similar to that, but much, much worse near the end. I don’t know…do you think I was overreacting?”

Sherlock pulls her close and strokes her hair. “No. I think you do have more instincts now, and if your gut is telling you that something is wrong with him, I regret to say, you are probably right. I’m still not used to all the new instincts that I get sometimes either. But we are good people, and we use them to help other people. It’s a good thing, Molly. If it is lung cancer, and he goes and gets diagnosed, he has a better chance of surviving because of you.”

Molly nods and sighs. “I’m glad I have you to go through this with. I’m so so sorry you had to do this alone at first. It kills me to think of you in so much pain by yourself…”

He smiles sadly. “Yes, well…I have you now. Forever. There’s nothing I want more, Molly.”

She reaches up and strokes his cheek. “Me neither, Sherlock. Me neither.”


End file.
